1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to actuators and, more particularly, to an installation bracket for mounting an actuator at or about the shutoff valve for a fluid shutoff system. The invention also relates to valve actuator assemblies for fluid shutoff systems. The invention further relates to fluid shutoff systems, such as water shutoff systems.
2. Background Information
Water is typically supplied to structures, such as residential homes and commercial buildings, for example, through a water line which supplies water to the structure from an outside source, such as a public water authority or a well. A shut off valve such as, for example, a ball valve, is employed at the location where the water supply line is connected to the main or primary water line of the structure. Secondary water lines extend from the main water line of the structure and throughout the structure for supplying water to apparatus such as, for example, hot water heaters, sinks, toilets, bathtubs, showers, and other apparatus which use water. It will be appreciated that other fluids, such as, for example and without limitation, natural gas, can be similarly supplied to and routed throughout the structure.
Automated water shutoff systems are sometimes employed, for example, as a safety device, to cut-off the flow of water being supplied to the structure in the event of a leak or flooding condition. For example, the shutoff valve may be automated as part of an automated awareness system capable of sensing such a condition, and automatically closing the shutoff valve accordingly. Such systems employ a number of sensors throughout the structure to monitor and detect abnormal conditions and, in some instances, to perform a function in response to the condition which is detected. Specifically, the shutoff valve serves to shut off flow through the water supply line when the valve is closed, and to permit water to be supplied to the structure when the valve is open. This function (i.e., opening and closing of the valve) may be automated as part of the automated awareness system. For example, sensors could be employed in a low-lying area of the structure (e.g., without limitation, the basement; at the base of a water heater; at the base of a sink or toilet) to detect a leak or flooding condition. This information can then be electronically transmitted or forwarded to an actuator of the water shutoff valve to automatically close the valve.
Traditionally, in order to provide such an automated water shutoff function, a custom shutoff valve has been required which employs an actuator, including a motor and a power supply for opening and closing the valve. For example and without limitation, a DYNAMATIC™ valve, which is a customized automated valve, has been known to be employed to automate the water shutoff function. DYNAMATIC™ valves are available from DynaQuip Controls, which has a place of business at 10 Harris Industrial Park, St. Clair, Mo. 63077. Custom valve systems can be quite expensive. Additionally, retrofitting an existing water shutoff valve has typically necessitated the hiring of a skilled plumber to remove the existing ball valve and replace it with the custom valve. It would, therefore, be desirable to provide a water shutoff system wherein the components (e.g., without limitation, actuator) of the system can be relatively easily installed as a retrofit to engage and actuate the existing ball valve, shutoff valve, as opposed to having to replace it with a relatively high cost customized unit.
There is, therefore, room for improvement in water shutoff systems, and in valve actuator assemblies therefor.